The New Priory
by The Green Cat
Summary: Now that the original Grand Master and his three Sénéchaux are gone, who will be the successors? Sophie? Langdon? Or is there someone else who wants the position?
1. Prologue

Author Note: It is completely impossible for me to write something as logical and suspenseful as the actual story, but I'm intrigued to try.

---

---

The upper echelon has been breached. The secret lost. Do we let the sacred feminine to be lost? Have we allowed the Vatican Church to take over?

_But the Grand Master would never let the secret to be truly lost. It must've been given to someone outside the Priory._

_But who?_

_We have reason to believe the Grand Master's grandchildren themselves were a part of the Royal Family the Priory has been guarding all these years._

_What does that mean?_

_Who better to trust the secret to than the descendents themselves?_

_Impossible! They have not been trained to receive the burden._

_Unless they have been trained in secret. The girl lived with the Grand Master for nearly sixteen years. Plenty of time to train her._

_How did he convey the information then? They have sworn to inform the Priory when they chose another member to pass on the information._

_Do you honestly believe the Grand Master in his moments before death would have time to formally inform the Priory of his actions?_

_Pardon me, master. I was only thinking about the rules._

_It is the girl then. The girl has the information. She knows where the grail lies. Such a girl is unworthy of holding the information. Such a girl must be protected not protect the information._

_But the Grand Master chose her._

_It matters not, he had no chance to chose someone better, I believe she was merely a transition, someone to hold the information until her more worthy superiors were ready receive it._

_May God prove you true._

_Are you questioning my decision? I speak in the most holy way possible. It is to protect the girl, not force her to relinquish her rights._

_As you say, master._

_Worry not. When I am Grand Master, you shall be the first of my Sénéchaux._

_An honor, my lord, but…_

_None more is to be discussed. Where is the princess staying now?_

_At her grandmother's , but…_

_No more interruptions, it is time to depart and meet the princess for myself…_


	2. 1: Leaving

Author note: Wow, I got a lot more reviews on the prologue of this story than I got for my other story's three chapters put together…thanks for the reviews guys!

---

---

She stood in front of the mirror gazing at the soft pink dress she was trying on. She felt like a little girl again, happy, carefree, and on a journey. Except that she was thirty-two-years-old. But that was a minor detail.

Satisfied, she took the dress off, folded it, and put it in her suitcase along with a whole assortment of filmy rainbow dresses. Italy in May, what could be better?

Footsteps echoed behind her, and she turned around.

"My Sophie." Her grandmother said softly.

"Grandmere." Sophie responded with a hint of surprise.

"I'm sorry you have to go so soon." Marie Cheval smiled sadly.

"I'll be back soon, grandmere, don't worry." Sophie said without knowing exactly why her grandmother was responding so drastically.

Marie shook her head. "Be careful, my Sophie."

Did she know something Sophie didn't?

"Is there something up?" She asked cautiously.

Marie shook her head again and reached into her pocket. "There is something else your grandfather wished for me to give to you when we met again."

She took her hand out and laid her palm flat. In her hand, there was a locket, made of heavy silver. The surface of it was relatively smooth, without much design or elaboration, but two simple letters: PS.

"Priory of Sion?" Sophie inquired.

Her grandmother shook her head a third time. "No, this is just Princess Sophie."

"It's beautiful." The younger woman whispered, putting out a wistful finger. "Why did grandfather save this for now?"

"He never told me." Marie replied. "The last time he visited-was it ten, twenty years ago?-he merely told me that I must give this to Princess Sophie, he said nothing else."

"Thank you, grandmere." Sophie said as her grandmother put the chain around her neck.

"So we can always remember…" Marie's voice broke and she took a moment to compose herself.

"Enjoy yourself, Sophie." She finally said. "You don't need an old woman to hold you back."

Sophie smiled weakly and hugged her grandmother.

_I only wish there was a way to tell her._

---

---

Author note: I don't have the Da Vinci Code book right now so there are some minor details that I might change. Just minor stuff, like the day of the year, and Sophie's age.


	3. 2: Late for an important date

Author note: I am always at odds as to which chapters I should put first or second. Let me know if you have preference.

---

---

She was giddy like a little girl, practically jumping up and down while waiting for her seatmate to remove his luggage and get going. He looked at her strangely and slowly pulled up the handle of his tow luggage.

"Please hurry up." She said out loud.

"What's the rush?" The man asked.

She didn't say a word. She hadn't even meant to say that out loud.

"Say, aren't you…" The man looked at her closely.

"The cryptographer who had her face pasted all over the world for 24 hours?" She finished. "Yes, now can you move?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"Yes, now…" She stopped and peered at him. "What did you say?"

"Did you find it?" He repeated.

"I mean, how did you know I was looking for something?" She questioned.

"You are Sophie Neveu, granddaughter of Michel Cheval-pardon me-Jacques Saunière." He stated. "Of course you are looking for something."

This man's logic was horrible, but he definitely knew more than she thought he knew.

"Look," she said, "I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I have a date with Robert Langdon and I'm going to be late."

_Date?_ She winced; maybe something less…cliché would be better, perhaps…important engagement?

The man chuckled for all his lack of logic. "You have no idea, Sophie Neveu."

There was something fishy going on, she didn't need to be French police to figure that out, but she needed to put two and two together and figure out what.

"Let's go talk somewhere more private." He suggested.

Being somewhere alone with a stranger? (Use your imagination, I don't think I want to explain the grueling details ;-) )

He grabbed her arm and her duffel bag and pushed his way though the crowd to the front of the plane. After tipping his hat mockingly to the flight attendant at the door, they exited the plane, and made their way out of the gate.

Pace quickening, they wove through hallway after hallway, she didn't even know airports had this many hallways.

Finally, they began to slow down, the surroundings were becoming increasingly dark. The abductor's hand on her arm increasingly painful.

"Stop!" She yelled, shoving her elbow into whatever flesh she could come in contact with.

"Don't you see, Sophie?" He said quietly. "I'm trying to help you."

---

---

Author's note: There. I hope that wasn't too bad. I think I can actually write pretty fast, and I have a lot of ideas for this story, I just don't have time to write it. Updates soon. Hopefully!


	4. 3: The priory's deal

Author's note: I actually like to write after getting reviews, cause it's a kind of motivation. I'm actually starting this before I get the reviews for the previous chapter. Wow!

---

---

"Help me?" She whispered, unable to catch her voice. "_Help _me?"

"Don't be stubborn about it." The man said. "The priory's out for your life."

"What?" Unbelievable. She was what the priory was trying to protect.

"The priory is…"

"I heard what you said." She snapped. "But…"

"I know it sounds bizarre, but they want the location of the Grail, and they will kill you like they killed your grandfather to get it." He explained.

_Like Teabing._ She thought. She had no doubt that Teabing wanted the information more than he feared lies by those who were guarding it. If the Priory caught her, they could hold her at gunpoint for the information until she confessed, but if she lied, the information could be lost forever.

Seeing her pause, the man added. ""I was in the committee that discussed this resolution, and let me say, princess, I know where my loyalty lies."

"I don't know where it is." She said.

"You don't?" The man appeared to be getting a little flustered.

"No, Robert…Langdon, knows where it is, I will lie about the location if the Priory find me, I have no fear of losing the secret." Sophie replied.

He looked from side to side and came closer to her. She could smell liquor in his breath. "Where can I find Langdon?"

She looked down at his hand; a knife glinted in it. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"I-I came to meet him at the airport." She replied.

"For a date?" He mocked.

"He was going to take me to…" She began.

"I don't need to know where he was going to take you." He snarled. "Tell me where he is."

"I have no fear of death." She whispered.

He raised his knife higher. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"I have no fear to death." She repeated, louder.

"No matter. Now that I know the secret does not reside in you, I have no hindrance from killing you." He chuckled.

"There will be no royal bloodline left." She spat.

"You have a brother, do you not?" He said, drawing blood from her neck. "He will suffice for the family we must protect."

There was a searing pain at her neck, soft skin severed at the touch of the sharp, heavy blade.

"Farewell…princess."

Her surroundings were becoming black. _I can't die like this._

"Leave her alone."

---

---

Author note: How do you like that for an interesting twist. You know, I realize that people have been writing for so long, it is really hard to find a completely original plot, but all the same, I hope you enjoy!


	5. 4: The decision

Author note: Geez guys, you take all the fun out of it, now there's no more surprises. Just kidding. A good story depends on how it unfolds, not what unfolds, right?

---

---

Sophie groaned. She seemed to have been sleeping. Her eyes were closed and she was lying down, but she felt beat up and uncomfortable. Where was she?

Then she remembered what had just happened. _Am I dead?_

She tried to sit up and a searing pain tore through her neck. If death was this painful, she was definitely not in heaven. But something told her she was still alive, just not in her best state.

The smell of hot greasy food drifted into her nostrils. _Food? I'm definitely not dead._ She struggled to open her eyes but her weary body wouldn't let her.

Who had saved her? She imagined that the member of the Priory (or was he?) that had kidnapped her was on the verge of killing her, and if he had succeeded, she probably would not be smelling bacon and eggs at that moment. But there was a voice, a deep, powerful voice- a familiar voice.

"Are you alright, Sophie?" She jumped. Just as she was thinking of the voice, it suddenly rang in her ears at the present.

"Robert?" She reached out a hand. "Are you okay?"

"You're the one who was being directly threatened by the assailant." Langdon replied.

A pause.

Then: "A minor cut, Sophie, don't worry about it."

"Okay…"

She opened her eyes. Finally awake, and in slightly better shape. The events of…Yesterday? Two days ago? She wasn't sure, but she was sure what had happened to put her in a state of fatigue and oblivion.

"Robert!" She cried, feeling none too happy about sleeping for so long.

The man appeared at the door of what seemed to be the kitchen.

"You called, princess?" He smiled.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "But I need to know what is going on."

He frowned. "The man got away."

Sophie, who wasn't even smiling before, felt her face turn a little more upset, if possible, than before.

"Then we know nothing of what is going on."

"You told him that I knew where the grail was." Langdon replied, not sounding very pleased.

"I thought he was on our side." Sophie protested. "I didn't think that he would tell me what was going on with the Priory if he wasn't."

"That's true." He paused. "But I think he was planning to kill you after he got the information from me."

_The priory is out for your life._ A chill ran down her spine.

"They'll kill you for the information." She whispered.

Langdon said nothing, he was pondering over their options.

"I knew that we couldn't keep it our secret forever." She went on. "The upper echelon would have to be reformed. I suppose I would be the one who choose the members. I don't want to be part of the priory. I want a normal life. I want…"

Langdon put a finger to her lips. He locked eyes with her as if to say 'let me have time to think it over.'

She looked away and stared at the plush carpet. _How ironic, _She thought, _the Brunelleschi, on a date, and I almost got killed._

"You like the accommodations?" He said, noticing her look at the décor.

She gave a little half smile and went back to the bed, laying down while Langdon paced the carpet thin in deep thought.

"They'll keep your family alive." He managed.

She nodded. "At least we won't have to worry about them."

"The question is: who can we trust?" Langdon said.

Or in other words, who were the loyal priory members? Better yet, where could she find _any _priory member, let alone a loyal one?

Sophie raised her head and stared into his eyes, they held a fear for life, _her_ life. She knew what he was thinking.

"They'll hold me hostage if they can." She murmured. "They'll demand you tell them the location of the grail in exchange for my life."

"That won't happen if we travel together." He replied, putting on his tweed jacket.

"Travel? Where?" She questioned, watching him stuff a little change into his pockets.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her again. He shrugged. "I don't know, but if we stay put, they'll find us sooner or later."

She watched him prepare some "necessary" items for the trip to wherever they were going. At least this time, they would be equipped, unlike their last near fiasco-grail-quest.

At long last, he seemed to be done "packing," and said nothing but looked expectantly at her.

She rose grudgingly from the bed and neared his side.

"Look, I know this isn't exactly the most romantic time, but…" She began.

"Then don't." He replied, putting his hand on her shoulder with just the weight to make her feel like he was treating her like a child.

Embarrassed, she turned away. "Alright."

He made a show of wanting to apologize, but instead opened the door and looked out. When he was sure the coast was clear, he stepped out and pulled her with him.

"Let's find us some Priory."

---

---

Author note: Sorry that this took so long, but I'm not exactly the most 'healthy' writer, by that I mean I frequently contract the "Writer's Block Syndrome." Anyways, this is my pathetic attempt at making this chapter longer, at the request of my adoring fans, and frequent viewers (you!).


	6. 5: The kidnapping

Author note: Thanks for all the reviews again everyone! Now, I know everyone wants to get into the story and all, but I think I have to put this transition chapter in here. I'll try to follow up with a "real" chapter soon. Hope everyone can be patient.

Your beloved Syra

---

---

There was a profuse knocking going on inside her head. It was like someone little person was standing inside her skull and repeatedly banging a hammer on her brain. No, worse. It was the most literal form of a "pounding headache" she had ever had, and worse yet, it wasn't even inside her head.

Wearily, she dragged herself out of bed and threw on a bathrobe. Eyes not even half open went she looked through the peephole of her door to find the priory on her doorsteps. She unlatched the locks, and before she could complain, someone wrapped his thick arms around her and clapped a garbage lid sized hand to her mouth. (Excuse the Harry Potter allusion)

"I think it will be in your best interest to behave." A deadly voice whispered in her ear.

Mute, she tried to struggle and argue-she had always had a sharp tongue, but her captor had a death-like vise grip. Defeated, she watched as the priory, _her _and her family's protectors, streamed through the door and began searching her home.

Moments later, a small group came downstairs with a handsome young man.

"Let me go!" He too, struggled against the grip of the priory. "I don't care if this force is necessary for my safety, you have no right to be handling me like this."

He looked up momentarily and saw her. Horror crossed his face as he stared into her eyes.

"Grandmother!" He cried. It didn't matter if they handled a youthful man with force, but an elderly woman? She didn't even have enough strength to escape if they had only tied her with string.

"We'll cooperate." He said hurried. "Just unhand my grandmother."

A man completely dressed in black came before him-the leader, he supposed. His face was half covered, but the captive could sense a smile twisting across his face.

"Only a matter of time, master Michael." He whispered.

The young prince didn't know what the lord of the priory meant, but it sent shivers down his spine…

---

---

Author note: How do you like that for a short chapter? I promise I'll update really soon, I just thought I had to add this chapter anyway. By the way, does anyone know what Sophie's little brother's name is?


	7. 6: Don't be late

Author's note: You're probably on the verge of strangling me right now, because (guess what?), here's another transition chapter for you. Sorry, about it, but since I told you I was going to update, and since I don't have any plot going through my head as of now, this will have to do.

---

---

_The princess is no longer at her grandmother's home!_

_You are a bit late with this information._

_I am sorry, master, only…_

_She arrived in Florence six hours ago._

_Oh._

_And not only that, but I sent a man to retrieve the information when she disembarked, and the princess does not know where the grail lies._

_Then who?_

_Have you ever heard of Professor Robert Langdon?_

_An American, but…_

_It appears that the princess was not worthy enough to decode the clues the Grand Master left her. She had a helper._

_A helper? The American professor?_

_Precisely. My henchman, posing as an ally, tried to coax the information from her, but what he got instead, was an interesting development. There is no further need for the princess. The prince and the queen are secure, so now, we can employ any means necessary to lure the American into our hands._

_Does that mean…_

_Stop interrupting me! Any means, my student, means any means._

_But…you said we wouldn't endanger…_

_That was before I knew that the princess knew nothing!_

_But she is part of our charge…_

_Our charge is already secure. The prince and the queen are out of harm's way. The princess we can afford to sacrifice for the acquiring of the information._

_Why?_

_Because the professor cares about her, you imbecile! He will come after her! He already has!_

_Pardon?_

_My henchman was…disabled by the American, and he took her out of our hands. We have been tracking her since my henchman reported back. It will be mere moments before I have her in my grip._

_In your grip, sir?_

_My patience is wearing thin, pupil, I have neither the time, nor the fortitude to continue this discussion with you._

_But, master, what you are suggesting is strictly against the code of the brethren._

_Times have changed, boy, a new order undeniable. The upper echelon disappeared in a single night. Have you ever heard of "desperate times call for desperate measures?"_

_But, these are ancient rules. The Priory swore to them when they took on the ancient burden._

_If you continue questioning my authority, I will no longer secure your place in the upper level when I become Grand master._

_I do not want a Grand master who forsakes the ancient duty._

_Then I do not want a Sénéchaus who will not obey me. Farewell, simpleton, fare you well in the after life._

_Master…!_

---

---

Author's note: Okay, I'll try to get my creative juices running. I'm going out of town in approximately a week and I will be gone for a fortnight. I suppose there won't be any updates in that time. I'll leave you with a long chapter.


	8. 7: The repeat

Author note: I'm not much of a research person, so from this point forward, keep in mind that nothing is true-to my knowledge at least. If it becomes too radical, just let me know and I'll tone it down. Or if it gets too unbearable, I _might_ do some research.

---

---

It had been silent in the car for what seemed several hours now. Sophie gripping tightly on the steering wheel of the "non-automatic." Langdon was looking at his Mickey-mouse watch every two seconds.

Nervously, she reached into her shirt and pulled out the locket her grandmother had given her two nights ago. The "PS" stood out clearly and as she remembered, but she noticed something new, perhaps something the daylight had caused her to notice, there was a tiny number engraved at the tip of the heart, or more specifically, a set of numbers.

Langdon noticed her move her eyes away from the road and moved to try and grab the wheel, but there was no real danger, they were on a lone country road, and the road went in a straight line. Then he saw what she was looking at instead of the road.

"Priory of Sion?" He inquired.

She didn't answer.

"Princess Sophie?" He tried again.

Her head shot up. "I'm sorry. I was…distracted."

"Does that stand for Priory of Sion?" He repeated.

She shook her head. "My grandmother said it was just Princess Sophie."

She paused. "But you should look at this." She unfastened the necklace and handed it over, but before Langdon could take it, his eyes flashed to the road.

"Look out!" He shouted.

There was an enormous truck driving on the wrong side of the road and headed right toward them. Sophie dropped the necklace, grabbed the wheel and swerved violently to the side, switching to the lane that the truck should've been on to pass it.

Once out of the way of the truck, she found that there were other, smaller trucks blockading the road straight across, she skidded to a stop and tried to turn around, but found that the truck that originally tried to smash into her had turned around with incredible agility and blocked the other way.

Trapped between two menacing walls of trucks, she decided there was only one direction to go, or, more specifically, two opposing directions to go.

"Are you strapped in?" She asked between clenched teeth.

Langdon wordlessly nodded.

She turned the wheel and slammed into the gas pedal, recklessly squeezing sideways out of the impasse. Once onto the grass, she sped toward a distance forest (_are _there forests in Florence?) and prayed that the trucks wouldn't be able to follow.

Langdon was still sitting tensely pressed up against the seat. They were still not out of danger.

She looked over her shoulder. The trucks were ruthlessly following; there would be no way to shake them off until she reached the forest. Bracing herself, she jammed her foot into the gas pedal as hard as she could, pushing the smaller car to its limits. Trucks weren't exactly nimble, so there was a slight chance she could lose them on the way.

Despite all her efforts, the trucks were still on her tail. Apparently, whoever sent these people to kill her had hired professional truck drivers, and possibly drunk ones.

The trees loomed before her, a gap just small enough for her to slip through right within her grasp. She scrunched up her brow and held her breath, hunching over the steering wheel like a mad woman.

Just as the front of her car was in the gap, the smallest of the trucks came up and rammed into her trunk, splintering the metal. Her breath caught in her throat, but the extra push was all they needed to get through the gap. The car lurched forward and threatened to flip over. Sophie unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed Langdon's arm, signaling him to exit the car. The two of them flung themselves out of the vehicle just as the truck came crashing through the wood and crushed it.

Without another thought, both of them ran in the direction they exited the car and didn't look back. The trees were good coverage, and the best they could do was stay hidden until the trucks gave up.

Sophie swung herself up on a tree. Langdon found a ditch in the ground. Neither moved while the trucks tore open the forest to survey the damage done to the car that they were in.

Heavy-set men dropped from their trucks to look closer. Among them was a younger, better-dressed man with a large symbol embroidered on his shoulder. The fleur-de-lis.

He stood nonchalantly by the rough men and shined his rings on his robes. The men took something from the car and said something to the professional, perhaps Priory of Sion, man. He nodded and took into his hands whatever the others found. Then, with the wave of a hand, everyone boarded the trucks and left.

---

---

Author's note: Pretty long, I hope. Before I leave, I will leave one more chapter for you to enjoy. Tell me what you think of my nonsense. I think I finally have a plot figured out.


	9. 8: Stolen goods

Author's note: I see that nobody reviewed between my last posting and today, I take it the chapter was excessively long? Okay, that might've been a time zone problem. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I won't be updating for a couple weeks seeing as I will be out of town.

---

---

"Do you think the Priory sent them?"

Sophie looked up at him. He had seen the fleur-de-lis.

"It would depend on what they took." She replied. Knowing full well that there was nothing really valuable in the car except for one thing.

Langdon eased open the shattered trunk and took out the bag he had packed for the trip. It was almost unrecognizable, but didn't seem to have been opened. Sophie leaned into the driver's seat and searched the spot between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. It was empty.

The two met at the side of the car. Langdon was grinning at his discovery, but Sophie looking more than weary.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Gone." She said simply.

"What's…" He began, but it dawned on him. "How did they know you took it off?"

"I think the driver of the big truck was watching me before he ran into the car." She replied. "The plan might've been to kill me and get the locket."

"But if the Priory sent them to kill you…"

"They would've been rash." Sophie said. "Both you and I were in the car. The secret would've been lost if we had died."

"Then they would've been counting on you to swerve." Langdon offered.

"Which could've killed you." She pointed out. "I seems a bit messy for the Priory."

"They still could've had you decode the message in the cryptex." He said. "I think they might've known you had the poem at least."

"But I don't remember it." She paused. "Where is the grail?"

Langdon hesitated. Was it safe to tell her in a place like this?

"I'll take you there." He said.

"How?" She questioned. "No car."

He pondered a moment. "Hitchhike."

"Hitchhike?" She looked at him like he was mad.

"Any better options, princess?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "I guess not."

They made their way out of the woods, but noticed something strangely wrong.

"Where's the road?" Her brow wrinkled.

"My guess is that you were going somewhere near 120 miles per hour…that is…around 190 kilometers per hour." Langdon replied. "And were driving for about a two minutes, which puts the road somewhere around…"

"Six kilometers away." She finished. "Four miles for the American."

"Better get walking." He said with a lopsided smile.

Sophie watched his departing figure, bewildered. He just kept walking, as in a trance. There really was no other thing to do but to follow him.

"What was on the locket?" He asked suddenly.

"Numbers." She answered. "12-9-7-8-20-5-18-1."

"A serial number?" Langdon suggested, thinking back to Rue Haxo.

Sophie shook her head. "There's no address and no clue as to what the locket unlocks."

"Maybe there was a clue somewhere that we lost or don't know about." Langdon offered weakly. It wouldn't be much help if that were the case.

"Well if it isn't an address, then it must be…" She began.

"A code." Langdon finished and Sophie smiled.

"Well, we're back on the Grail Quest."

---

---

Author's note: Farewell my happy readers. I've left you something to decode. Please R&R, I look forward to updating when I get back.


	10. 9: Risk Taking

Author's note: So, my happy readers, was a fortnight long enough? I've updated as soon as I could and I'm trying out a new format, let me know what you think.

---

---

_Do you know why I've called you here?_

_To discuss the meaning of the key?_

_No, my pupil, however much I favor you, had that been the case I would've called a meeting of all the candidates for my Sénéchaux. In this case, I called for only you._

_I cannot think why, master._

_You were sloppy!_

_Pardon?_

_You were sloppy, you were careless, you almost let the only one who knew the information die!_

_I wasn't aware…_

_No, of course not! Had you been aware, I would imagine you would be far from here. I gave strict orders not to hurt the American Professor. Why did you take such a risk?_

_I understand the professor was to remain unharmed, but there was no other way to stop them._

_And there would be no other way to retrieve the information had you succeeded in your blundering!_

_How can an imbecile such as yourself be capable of being in the leadership of the Priory? Answer me that!_

_If you only give me one more chance…_

_There'll be no second chance! I cannot afford any more mistakes! I cannot afford YOU!_

_Master, what are you saying?_

_I…am…saying…there will be no more use for you. Therefore, the best possible solution for your situation is to be eliminated._

_Master…_

_It's nothing personal, you're not the first._

_Master…!_

---

---

Author's note: So there you have it, my first chapter after my fortnight long disappearance.


	11. 10: Almost there

Author's note: I don't know if you'd figure out the format that I'd like to try, so I'll tell you. Alternating of third person narration and secret dialogue where you don't know who's speaking. I wonder if that would make the story more interesting…

---

---

Sophie knew exactly where they were going. They were going home. Or at least to her home. But was it home?

She twisted around to look at the professor, stony faced and obviously concentrating.

"It's in Paris?" She whispered.

Langdon didn't respond for several moments. Then, he suddenly blinked and looked at her.

"Of course, where better?" He stated.

Sophie looked away; she could almost sense where this was going.

Langdon nodded when he saw her reaction.

"Where are you dropping us off?" She asked, thinking they shouldn't get too close to their real destination.

"The Arc de Triomphe." He replied.

She grinned. A fitting location.

Langdon crossed his legs and the straw crinkled under him.

"Of all the vehicles that could've picked us up…" He muttered.

Sophie laughed at him, but truthfully, how many people would choose to be in the back of hay wagon if they _had _to hitchhike? Still, this was no time to be picky, they got what they needed and they were headed where they needed to go. This was as good as it got, Sophie thought grimly. And they were about to find out how right she was.

---

They were finally dropped off at the big triumphant piece of rock at around midnight, which gave them plenty of time to reach their destination before daybreak.

It was a quiet night for Paris on the Champs-Elysses. Cars passed by as frequently as in the suburbs. People were scarce. This night was for them. Or so it seemed.

Sophie was quivering from the inside out. _Just a romantic stroll down the Champs-Elysses. _She told herself. _Romantic? Who am I kidding? Robert hasn't exactly been warming up to you since you arrived, but then again, under these circumstances…who am I kidding?_

"Robert." She said softly.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" She looked away.

He waited.

She turned her face up to him and they locked eyes. "We've been through a lot together haven't we?"

"I know." He sighed; relieved that there wasn't some frightening new development she had forgotten to tell him about. "But, I don't see…"

"I think we make a great team." She said.

Langdon stood looking at her, baffled at the reasons she was saying all this.

"The code." She seemed to have suddenly changed the subject. "We can solve it together. I think it's the key to the grail."

"12-9-7-8-20-5-18-1." Langdon muttered under his breath.

"It's probably going to be something simple." Sophie said. "Something like a number anagram or a mathematical pattern."

"Let's see, if we put them in ascending order." Langdon began. "1-5-7-8-9-12-18-20."

"Definitely not a number pattern." Sophie remarked.

"What if that's just it?" Langdon suggested. "What if the grail opens with a number combination on a combination lock?"

"No, the combination is too hard to remember." Sophie shook her head. "The numbers add up to eighty, was that an important number?"

"No…" Langdon didn't seem to really be listening to her. "It must be really easy…"

Sophie heard something behind her and spun around, someone was standing there. Someone menacing.

"Excuse me, Robert." She backed away slowly.

"I've got it!" His eyes lighted up but then dimmed again once he saw who was there.

"Mr. Langdon, would you like to come with us?" The man asked, ironically polite.

"Us?" Sophie whispered and around ten men appeared from the shadows.

"We'd like you to come quietly." The leader said. "We're not trying to kidnap you or the princess."

"The priory is out for my life." Sophie murmured.

A man tried to grab her from behind, but before he could, Langdon had landed a heavy punch on his nose. While the assailant was recovering from a bloody nose, Sophie sprang from his grasp.

"Sophie, run!" Langdon shouted. "I'll take care of these bastards."

She didn't say another word, just picked up and ran, not knowing why she left someone she cared about alone and outnumbered.

_They need him. They wouldn't hurt him._ She assured herself, she only wished she believed herself.

---

---

Author's note: I hope that was interesting. Wow…that was an enormous chapter for me, although it must be tiny for most of you. I hope you enjoy, I enjoyed writing this.


	12. 11: It's inevitable

Author's note: Anyone who is actually reading my stories is probably extremely annoyed with my lack of updating, but I think updating is a very mutual thing. If someone in the community doesn't update, then some readers get a little frustrated, and they don't really feel like writing because there is little to read.

---

---

_Master._

_I trust the mission was successful?_

_Very, master._

_Where is she now?_

_She?_

_The princess. I trust you did not fail to bring me the princess?_

_Err…_

_Don't tell me you let her go!_

_The professor is far more valuable than the princess. The princess doesn't even know where the grail is._

_But the professor cannot be made to tell unless the princess is in our grasp._

_I understand, but…_

_But I can allow no more excuses for blunders!_

_The princess will come for her professor._

_The princess would not need to come for her professor had you captured her and let the professor go! It is the professor we need worried, not the princess._

_Master, I'm afraid I do not understand your strategy._

_Afraid you'll have to learn the hard way not to question my decisions._

_I can assure you, the princess will come for the professor._

_And I can assure you-you will not be alive to see it._

_Master?_

_It's a sad fate for you, I admit, but I have no other choice._

_Master, you're frightening me. Perhaps you need some…_

_I regret that you must face the same end as your brethren._

_The others?_

_Sadly enough, two of the four possible candidates have already betrayed me. I can only say my decisions were unwise._

_You mean to…_

_I'd ask you to say your prayers, but somehow I don't believe that will do the trick._

_Master…!_

---

---

Author's note: Well, my head is in a big jumble. You'll have to excuse my rant at the beginning of this chapter, but it was rather necessary for me to finish this chapter. I'll update soon.


	13. 12: Help him

Author's note: Clobber me if you like for not updating since summer…but here we go, I get the feeling that I'm not as creative as I was before…So let me know about that and I'll go study a writing course.

---

---

Langdon was gone. It took awhile for the fact to sink in. Robert _was_ gone.

_The priory. I must find the priory._

_No, that's just what they want. _A voice of reason said in her head. _Besides, they won't dare hurt him when he's the only one who knows. If you go, then they'll have both of you, and you'll both be at the mercy of the Priory._

_But I have to help him._ She pleaded with herself.

_At the expense of your and _his_ life?_ Reason was quite stubborn.

She paused. Her life she was willing to risk, his life she did not want to put in the balance.

_See?_ Her conscience insisted.

She was about to reply back when she heard voices around the corner.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Dubois._"

She snuck to the corner and peeked around. Two men were apparently lounging around in the alley. One was larger, in dark robes, and smoking an expensive cigar. The other was almost a teenager; thin, and in tourist clothes.

"No pretensions, Mark," The older gentleman stated, "they told me you'd bring me to the priory, and that's what I'm expecting."

Sophie drew back in surprise. Not only was the man speaking English, la lengua pura, but he explicitly mentioned the priory. And this…Mark, the boy, he was a servant of the priory. Excited, she looked around the corner again.

"_Comme vous voudrez._" Mark sighed, yet still speaking in French. "_Suivez-moi_."

"Are you deaf, boy?" Monsieur Dubois almost shouted. "Speak English like a proper priory member."

Mark winced, obviously not used to being forced to speak English. "I will bring you."

The older man nodded, though a little disgusted with the difficulty the boy had in forming the words.

The boy looked nervously both ways and then knocked on the door beside him. It opened a crevice that was wide enough only for the boy to slip through. The nobleman was left outside.

A few minutes later, the boy reappeared with blindfolds.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man demanded with indignation.

"The master orders blindfolding. You will be led through the labyrinth." The boy explained just out of the reach of the large figure.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Monsieur Dubois exclaimed.

"The master says you trust or you don't."

This didn't give the sire much choice. He snatched up the blindfold and tied it loosely around his eyes.

Then the servant boy hesitantly said. "Put your hand on my shoulder."

He obliged.

Mark pushed open the door and led the man through, certain to tightly shut the door behind him.

Sophie scarcely allowed herself to breath for a few moments. Then she silently tiptoed to the door and put her hand lightly on the rotting wood. It swung open without a sound.

_Don't tell them, Robert, I'm coming to save you._

---

---

Author's note: Wow, this is actually one of my longer chapters, I hope it will suffice for another four months. Only joking. Make sure you R&R.


	14. 13: Confidential information

Author's note: Nobody's reading this? Well…if nobody's interested, then I suppose I shall just stop writing…so review!

---

---

…_so I turn to you._

_Surely the deaths of my brethren were not coincidental, I sense some treachery._

_My protégé, they were old men, I was quite uncertain when I chose them how long they would live; however, considering their wisdom and stature, I could see no better choice._

_I assure you I am in good health._

_That I do not doubt. However, you being the youngest, I have yet to prove your unwavering loyalty._

_Master, that is one thing that you need not doubt._

_If only words assured everything._

_Then I will prove it to you._

_I was about to suggest the same._

_What do you propose, master?_

_I will disclose to you a dark secret._

_Pray, do not jest with me, master!_

_I do not jest. Are you willing to prove your loyalty?_

_Yes, master._

_Do you trust me, even over the majority of the priory?_

_Yes, master._

_Would preserve the life of the Grand Master at any cost? Even your life?_

_What do you mean, master?_

_Answer the question!_

_Yes, master._

_Then I will tell you this: you are right; the deaths of the last three brethren were no accidents. Their murderer is none other than myself._

_You!?_

_Do not neglect my title! Yes, I felt that their work was sloppy, and consequently killed them. Do you see why your loyalty and ability are of the utmost importance?_

_Yes, master…_

_Will you reveal this information to anyone?_

_No, master._

_Then you are in my confidence. I must now confront Robert Langdon._

---

---

Author's Note: and hello! I suppose I've been gone for quite a while…maybe a year, but I've neglected to check. Now I have to find my storyline and continue writing, that is…if the story is still of any interest.


	15. 14: I have news

Author's Note: Starting this chapter, I have no idea when I'll finish it, so a note that I make now, might not apply later. (i.e. see end of chapter for details)

---

---

She knocked gently on the wooden door, wary of who would answer. A small window opened in near the top and two beetle-black eyes peered out.

"Princess Sophie!" A deep voice exclaimed.

"Shh," she cautioned, "let me in, I have important news."

The eyes disappeared and a moment later, the door opened a sliver and the slight French woman entered silently.

She found herself face-to-face with a man who was at least seven feet tall and with hands the size of garbage-can lids. He looked down at her with a twinkle hinting of duplicity in his eye.

"Before I can tell you anything, I need to know where Robert Langdon is being held." She whispered.

"I can't tell you that." The man said, not bothering to lower his voice. "You'd never find your way through the labyrinth."

"Then take me there, but don't tell your leader that I have any news yet." She responded.

"I'm not inclined to believe you have any news at all, princess." He threatened, crossing his arms in what he thought was a menacing manner.

"It's about the location of the grail."

"Your Monsieur Langdon has already given us this information." The giant laughed.

"Then I can tell you how to enter the chamber where the grail is being held." She argued.

The man look genuinely interested. "Continue."

"Not until you show me where Langdon is." She countered.

"Fair enough."

She could detect a hidden grin on the man's face, but could not think of a better way get to Langdon.

"This way, your highness." He said in a mocking voice.

_The priory is out for my life, no one is to be trusted, nowhere is safe. _Sophie thought to herself as she was led along dark, windy passages. _Robert, Robert, don't tell them!_

At long last, they stopped before a door with light seeping through the cracks. Sophie supposed they were keeping him under bright lights.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arms as the man opened the door and threw her brutally inside.

"Here's your professor!" He yelled back at her. "The two of you can wait patiently while I go consult the Grand Master!"

---

---

Author's Note: Wow…I could finish the whole chapter in one sitting. So, now all that remains is for me to get my Internet back and then I can post this. Yay!


	16. 15: To be ashamed

Author's Note: Writing this many chapters in a row makes it difficult to make Author's Notes, in any case, R&R as always.

---

---

_Where are you going, my protégé?_

_It's dinnertime, master._

_But where are you going?_

_To the Great Hall, master._

_Dressed in your ceremonial robes? You look like you're in a hurry._

_My other clothes are being washed, master._

_But surely you are too warm with that cloak?_

_It is chilly in the caverns, master._

_But you are sweating, my pupil._

_Oh no, this is just cave water, master._

_And your face is red, dear boy._

_I-it is?_

_You must have a fever. You're not well enough to dine with the Priory tonight._

_I'm fine. Really, I'm fine…_

_You might need some fresh air. Come with me…_

_N-n-no, I really…_

_Come now, you're my last __Sénéchause; I can't have you getting ill. Did you not say earlier today that you were in good health?_

_But I was fine until a few moments ago…_

_Then I believe fresh air will be the perfect remedy. You cloak please…_

_Oh no, I protest! Please, let me keep…_

_What's this? A voice recorder?_

"you are right; the deaths of the last three brethren were no accidents. Their murderer is none other than myself."

_Really, you flatter me too much._

_I-I, well, that, that's…not…_

_I thought you were better than them. Yet you, like the others, all want my place as the Grand Master. I'm ashamed._

_No! No! That's not…_

_Then it's worse? You actually believed you were doing the right thing by turning me in? Hahahaha!_

_Master!_

_True, nobody believes that murder is the right way to reach a goal. I excuse you on the account that you are too naïve, but I cannot have you ruining my reputation. Farewell. It's a shame that you are like the others…_

_Master…!_

---

---

Author's Note: wipes away a tear, ah…the brutality of life. I'm not sadistic, you know, merely portraying a character that is sadistic.


	17. 16: Moment of Truth

Author's Note: Well, it's been a year or so, hasn't it? I apologize profusely. First for having disappeared for over a year, and second for losing my plot notes…unfortunately, this story may suffer from the consequences.

---

---

"Presenting, her Excellence, the Grand Master of the Priory of Sion, Lady Vittoria Vetra."

Langdon's head jerked up with a shock. Coming into the room was the very woman he had left in Rome two years ago. She was dressed in a black robe; her hair dyed the same color and streaming wild over her back.

"Robert," She said in an almost loving voice. "How have you been? You should not have lost contact with me over those past years."

"And Sophie…you look so much like your grandmother." She turned to the younger woman who was kneeling by his side, trying, unsuccessfully, to untie the cable that bound him to a chair. One flick of her finger brought the former Grand Master's granddaughter into the hands of a guard.

"What is this, Vittoria?" Langdon said with disgust.

"This, Robert, is what Americans call revenge." She strode closer him, seductively tracing jaw line until he snapped his head away. She withdrew her finger, reluctantly, and parted her lips as if to deliver a long lecture.

"Imagine my surprise, Robert, when I heard that rather than follow me in the year after Rome, you found your way to _charming _Paris, and into the arms of the _charming_ _Mademoiselle Princesse_—a woman who is more than ten years your junior and with nothing more to her credit than the status of being the granddaughter of Jacques Saunière."

Langdon's eyes were livid after she openly disparaged Sophie's qualities, but he refrained from speaking, since he knew she would ruthlessly retaliate.

"Robert, Robert." She sighed, taking a step back. "Of course, you are wondering how I became the Grand Master."

A dramatic pause.

"The Priory has known of me much longer than you could ever imagine. We met at the orphanage when I was seven—at an age when the lives of my peers revolved around dolls, but I, I already knew of the Priory. Saunière especially took interest in me. He told me that he found me exceptionally brilliant—much better than his dim-witted granddaughter…"

"Lies!" Langdon blurted out. A tilt of her head and Langdon was quickly gagged.

"I will excuse you for your little outburst, dear, dear Robert," She smiled."As I was saying, Saunière already saw in me the potential to be the next Grand Master at the age of seven. After they left, I did not hear from them for ten years. When I turned seventeen, the members of the upper echelon found me at my father's summer villa in France, and formerly inducted me into the Priory. I was compelled to swear utter secrecy; I could not even tell Leonardo Vetra. Ever since then, I have been working my way up to the top of the Priory of Sion, making allies, gaining trust, and when they were murdered last year, there was no question of who would take over the position of Grand Master."

"I have now killed all three of the Sénéchaux who were selected for me by the Priory. And for what, you ask? None other than you yourself, dear Robert. Once you understand my point of view, Robert, I have no doubt that you will join me, and the two of us together will restore truth to the world."

While she spoke, the female Grand Master did not see a member of her clan slip out through the open door with a tape recorder in hand. She was solely focused on Langdon's reaction, which consisted mostly of muffled screaming and a furious shaking of his head.

"No, Robert? You disappoint me. I expected better of someone as exceptional as you." Her hand disappeared in her dark robe, and reappeared with a silver chain.

"You recognize this, do you not?" She stepped up to him and pressed the heart locket to his forehead. "_You recognize this, do you not_?"

He froze under her touch.

"Doubtless you understand what I need." She growled. "And doubtless you understand I will do anything to get this information."

She drew a short dagger from her robes, and a newly sharpened shine momentarily blinded him. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Vittoria positioned menacingly with her arm around Sophie's neck and the blade pressed to her throat.

"Well, Robert?" She nodded once, and Langdon did not understand what she was doing, but when she nodded again, he realized she was trying to dispatch someone to remove his gag. Yet, he saw no one else in the room—until something moved in the corner of his eye.

"Drop the weapon, Vittoria." An authoritative voice commanded.

---

---

Author's Note: So there you have it. It's almost a kinda long chapter. Whohoo! Although, I know I have a lot of catching up to do for the last year. R&R please!


	18. 17: Destructive Ends

Author's Note: Hello again. I have rediscovered the joy of merely placing a few words on (electronic) paper, and thus, for your viewing enjoyment, have again updated. It is nearing the end.

---

---

"Let it be known this first day of spring that Vittoria Vetra, former Grand Master of the Priory of Sion, will be tried for high crimes and treason against the Priory and the just world. All may be seated."

Sophie twisted around to catch Langdon's eye as he sat among the three judges who would be deciding the case. He looked visibly distressed, staring intently at the beautiful woman who sat alone in the middle of the room.

The room wasn't so much a room as it was a chamber. The dark stone ceiling hung fifty feet above their heads, smooth and ominous, with the expansiveness of the night sky. The whole priory sat in the raised seats that lined one wall with the three judges in a partially enclosed box in the middle of the crowd. Langdon had told her earlier that the reason the judges sat so far up was to prevent further treachery from the one on trial. She was sitting in the third row, close enough to detect any visible signs of nervousness. Yet, the self-assured Vittoria showed no sign of remorse, no indication that she imagined herself in the wrong. The ceremonial leader stood on an enclosed platform opposite the audience and was just folding up his opening scroll to allow the primary judge to speak.

"Ms. Vetra, you have been accused of not one, but three crimes against the people. Do you admit to these deeds?"

"I know not what you speak of."

"Ms. Vetra, if you please, the murders of your three Sénéchaux."

"There were no murders."

The judge cleared his throat. "We found all three men earlier today, dishonorably tossed in an unused passageway with identical neck wounds, which could have been inflicted by nothing other than your ceremonial dagger."

"I do not deny that I killed these men. They betrayed the priory in unforgivable ways and I could not stand aside and allow them to show the same disregard for authority in this crucial age. Consequently, I executed them."

"Execution must be approved by a unanimous vote of the other members of the upper echelon." A second judge rose and spoke in a tense voice.

"How could I trust them? You see that shortly after one erred, the two other followed in suit."

The two judges whispered between themselves. Langdon showed no indication of joining them, but instead began to look extremely pained. Sophie looked at him with concern and was about to call out for help when she saw his lips move just a trace. She knew no one else would notice this, it took seven years of practice between her grandfather and the cryptocology department to teach her to catch every syllable of unspoken word.

_No Vittoria, please_. His mouth was forming. _Please, I love you_.

Sophie turned back and sank into her chair. Langdon was feeling torn about Vittoria? She did not know much about the relationship between the two, but imagined it could not have very long. Vittoria herself accused Langdon of leaving her in a hurry. But it was clear that the feelings Langdon had for Vittoria were powerful enough to battle with his sense of duty and moral behavior. He wanted her to plead guilty to save her life.

The two judges had finished debating. "Professor Robert Langdon, we believe that you should deliver the verdict and the punishment."

"No please." He held up his hands. "I am not a member of the Priory, and I cannot be held responsible for the life of one of your number."

"Very well." They nodded. "Ms. Vittoria Vetra, we sentence you to death by noon tomorrow by method of lethal injection."

---

---

Author's Note: Hm…let me know what you think of this deal with Vittoria. Also, it's been a long time since I've read both The Da Vinci Code and Angels and Demons; give me a hint if I'm completely off.


	19. 18: An Important Event

Author's Note: While this story has been a great journey, it's about time for it to end. Thank you all for your viewing and support! Enjoy the last installments!

---

---

He breathed in deeply; feeling a mixture of anticipation, relief, and anxiety. He rolled up his sleeves and rolled them back down, then rolled them up again. He felt warm and then cold, suffocating, then hyperventilating, pain, then numbness. At last, he heard the trumpet blast and nearly sprinted out of the room. A key figure in this event, and late?

His heart was pounding when he entered the tall, spired building, and not altogether from the exercise. All rose when he strode into the cavernous room; he muttered some hurried apologies and rushed to the front. What would _she_ think of his tardiness?

He smoothed the wrinkles in his coat, cleared his throat, and said, "I trust everything is in order for us to begin?"

Music filled the expansive space, again flooding him with a variety of emotions. Was he ready? Was she ready? Maybe it was too soon. But it was imperative that the ceremony take place now, and it had been a full year since it officially began. And yes, he really was in love, but…

She entered the room and all doubt was washed from his mind. How beautiful she looked today, how youthful, serene, _perfect_. She raised her glistening eyes to his and gave him a simple smile. Everything fell into place.

In a flash, she stood before him and clasped his fingers in hers, and when the moment came…

"Incontrovertibly yes."

"Do you, or do you not?"

"I do."

"Robert?" She whispered when she thought he had fallen asleep.

"Yes, Sophie?" He caressed her cheek.

"Incontrovertibly yes?"

He smiled. "Then instead, I do, Sophie."

"Can you believe that it's been a whole year since we've gone on an adventure?"

"You're my adventure."

"Oh sure, you say that now, but after a few years of married life, you'll wish you were a classy bachelor professor marching off to decode the next historical mystery unfettered by a surly wife."

He kissing up her neck, he murmured, "You don't think I'm classy anymore, now that I'm married to you?"

"Oh Robert, a person cannot be this happy and expect it to last."

"Why worry about later, when you can enjoy what you have now?"

"I worry about later because so much has changed since I left Cryptography."

"You mean you'd rather work for the police than be a prominent _Sénéchaus_ of the Priory of Sion?"

"Sometimes you can be quite ridiculous, Oh Mighty Grand Master. No, but sometimes I think that this is all a dream, and someday I will wake up and find myself back in my Paris apartment with no ring on my finger and with a headache from the previous night."

"I promise you, my dear, none of this is ever going to go away."

---

---

Author's Note: tada!


	20. 19: Coming into Power

Author's Note: thought I'd just leave you hanging on an uninteresting romantic tidbit, with no explanation of anything, did you?

---

---

One year before…

He waited until everyone had filed out of the courtroom, sitting with his head between his hands. He knew that Sophie had approached him to support him out with the crowd, but he had waved her away, and she had enough sense to give him time to himself.

At last, he was alone, and had formed a new resolve. The door to the head judge's office was ajar and the yellow of an incandescent light bulb formed a cheerful semi-circle on the stone ground. He made his way down to the circular floor where Vittoria had sat an hour ago. He had not known exactly what had come over him since he glimpsed her proud face gloating over his capture. At first it was repulsion and anger, which turned into disappointment and distaste, but somehow transformed into respect and a renewal of passionate love for the—he admitted—loathsome creature. Ridiculous, fickle human emotions.

He knocked gently on the heavy wooden door and was greeted with a monotone "come in."

"Professor Langdon." He stocky man showed no sign of surprise or anticipation.

"Dr. Trimmor," he began.

"No, no, Professor, do not pay me the respect of a title, it is Gavin." He gestured to the straight-backed armchair before his desk, no doubt designed to give his visitor discomfort. "Sit, please."

"Gavin, I'm here to re-discuss the fate of Ms. Vittoria Vetra."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Professor," The doctor of science and law responded, "for the murder of any official within the Priory, the only penalty is death; and at last count, your Ms. Vetra dispatched three, not one of the highest ranking members of our society—excepting herself of course."

"But there is a way to override this decision." Langdon countered, in a tone that suggested this was non-negotiable.

"There is one, yes." Trimmor's brow furrowed; already realizing where Langdon is headed.

"The final decision of the Grand Master, however late, is honored over any other decision reached by the Counsel." He leaned back, and winced. Rubbing his back, he continued, "As the previous Grand Master has lost her right, and there are no other natural successors, I believe that the status must be given to the only other person who knows the whole secret, and who was hand-selected by both of the previous Grand Masters to be in the upper echelon, would not the Priory agree?"

Trimmor leaned back in his leather armchair, clearly displeased. "And as the new Grand Master of the Priory of Sion, your first action would be to release Ms. Vetra."

"No, no, not release her," Langdon smiled, pleased to be underestimated, "my aim is for her to be exiled, like Napoleon, if you will."

"I suppose to the Island of Elba?" Trimmor retorted.

"Precisely, Elba." Langdon smiled broader.

The elder man stood and walked around to hover above Langdon; no doubt in an attempt to appear intimidating.

"As for you," He stuck out a pudgy finger, "I suppose you'll be wanting the ceremonial induction to take place as soon as possible?"

Langdon opted not to indulge Trimmor's impression that he was a weak-minded power-hungry foreigner.

After a protracted silence, the chief judge returned to his seat and waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be informing the other officials of your decision… Grand Master."

---

---

Author's note: It's been a while since I've gotten a review. I wonder if someone could give me a sign that this is still being read. Thank you!


	21. Epilogue

Author's note: Inspired by reading your reviews, I thought I'd just clear up a few things.

In Chapter 4 (The Decision), when Sophie was going to say something but Langdon interrupted her with "then don't", her sentence was "Look, I know this isn't the most romantic time, but I, I'm afraid there might not be another chance to tell you how I feel… about you." It was supposed to be a little cliffy, since Langdon stopped her, was it an indication that he was no longer interested in her? But as we know now, that's certainly not the case. :-)

In Chapter 1 (Leaving), when Sophie's grandmother was thinking "I only wish there was a way to tell her", she was concerned because she had received a threat that if Marie did not hand the locket to Sophie before she left for Italy, then Sophie's life would be in danger. As the person who contacted her doubtless was tracking Sophie, it appeared that Sophie was not safe anywhere she was, but Marie chose not to worry her granddaughter with the knowledge of the threat.

---

---

He trailed his fingers along the wall, searching, feeling for any sign of a door or door-opening mechanism. The tunnel was narrow and air scarce and he could hear the shallow breathing of his companion behind him. The two of them plodded on by the light of one gasoline torch without knowing where they were headed.

At long last, he found himself face to face with a blank wall and no further paths. One small fleur-de-lis marked a stone at nose level. When he put his fingers to the stone, a sharp grinding noise accompanied the raising of the flat surface to a raised knob with letters encircling the outer edge.

His blood pounding in his ears, he patiently dialed in T-H-E-G-R-A-I-L, and then paused before pushing the knob back into the wall—something told him that if the combination were entered incorrectly, the cavern would collapse onto itself and bury the intruder.

For a few seconds, silence hung in the air, then finally, more grinding sounds signaled the moving of stone swinging a narrow door inward to admit a slim person. His companion raised the torch higher to shine through the entrance.

"Well, are you ready?" She whispered breathlessly. Something about the atmosphere was breathtakingly awe-inspiring.

He nodded numbly—the powerful feeling coursing through his veins was more than enough to handle at the moment—and together, the new Grand Master and his lead _Sénéchaus_ entered the tomb of Mary Magdalene.

---

---

Author's note: Well, there you go my beloved readers. In just a few days time, we have come to the end of a writing and reading experience of over three years, and while I'm deeply sorry that it has taken so long (and consequently that I have lost some of my "adoring fans"), I am also very glad just to have completed the story. Please let me know what you think of the whole package deal. Sincerely, Syra.


End file.
